Seoul of Beijing
by Inari Kasugawa
Summary: To Chibi-Ra-Chan who is really a briliant closet Ore-sama! Yao has been given orders to cut ties with Yong Soo, but it's harder for both of them than you might think. Human names, hot mansex, sad ending and I swear so there.


**Blah effin' blah disclaim and all that pretty shit. **

**The Seoul of Beijing**

Yao sighed. Ivan had been on his tail all week about one thing: trade, and lots of it. He had already been made to cease trade with numerous allies when Ivan told him:

_That boy, Im Yong Soo, I don't want you doing trade with him so much anymore. Many of his products you could get from me, yes?_

Yao pleaded that the proximity was more advantageous for some things.

_Then you can do trade in the north, leave your brother with his new Capitalist friends. _

Yao did not want to do it. He could tell, though, by the look in the other man's eyes, that if he did not do as the other "asked", that something bad would most likely happen, and probably not just to him. Yao resented that Ivan thought he was going to have to go to war with Alfred and that he was dragging Yao into such reclusion.

He took the short trip to Yong Soo's house in Seoul by himself. His boss had been alerted by Ivan's boss, and it was Yao's turn to pass on the message.

Arriving at Yong Soo's place, Yao had no sooner knocked on the door than his breasts were assaulted by an insistently familiar pair of hands.

"Nii-nii! You came to finally acknowledge that the compass was actually invented at my house, right daze?"

Yao shrugged the other off and walked into house, setting his belongings by the door.

"Hey, you can't just barge into my house daze! Unless of course you are--"

"Yong Soo, this is important aru. I need you to pay attention aruyo."

The hyper man caught the gist; something really serious had to be going down for Nii-nii to become so serious like this. He wondered if Kiku had attacked him again or if Vietnam was causing more trouble.

"Ivan want's me to cut trade to Seoul and the other cities that have rejected Communism, but… I can't… I mean Beijing cannot survive without you… your help aru! So… we have to downsize is all, do you understand aru?"

The weight of the statement wasn't settling in Yong Soo's mind. "No I don't daze! This is not cool! Not at… wait." Yong Soo thought about it for a moment.

"Does this mean I wont see Nii-nii anymore?" Though his speech was quite childish, his voice was grave. He had completely stopped moving.

"Yong Soo, it could be worse--!"

Yao's words were cut off abruptly by a pair of desperate lips. Yong Soo wrapped his arms about the other's shoulders to bring Yao more into the kiss. Yao placed his hands on Yong Soo's sides to steady himself from the sudden attack on his mouth, and a startled gasp allowed the other to slip his tongue against Yao's.

"You can't do that…" Yong Soo said, briefly breaking the kiss.

When Yong Soo began stepping backwards, his arms still around Yao, the other man knew that this stumbling dance was leading to Yong Soo's bedroom.

The pair of bodies shoved the door from their path and collapsed in a tangled heap on the bed.

Yao sat up to speak. "Yong Soo, you don't have to do this aru. I will still be able to send you letters someti---" Yao was again cut off by the other's lips on his own, tongue pushing eagerly into Yao's warm mouth.

"It's not the same." His hands began undoing clasps and buttons and a whole array of what Yong Soo had decided to be unnecessary clothing. He dropped Yao's dress shirt to the floor and ran his hands up the man's chest, kissing his neck while his hands made their way to Yao's belt.

"These western clothes are so hard to take off Nii-nii." Yong So pushed Yao back into the bed while his fingers stumbled over the belt's buckle, and the button and fly of Yao's pants, but he soon had them off too. As he pulled them down and off, Yong so kissed down the other's stomach.

"Nii-nii, you've gotten hard. That's so naughty." Yong Soo kissed down further before lightly kissing the tip of Yao's member.

"Y-yong Soo… w-wait a second aru! Ahh~" He couldn't find his words as the other man's mouth took in his now quite insistent arousal. His hands tangled into messy hair, his hips bucking slightly into the hot mouth and tight lips around his member. He felt his resolve melting when he realized just why Yong Soo was doing this.

"Yong Soo… Ahh, s-stop for a moment aru… Please!" He nearly had to pull the other from himself. Yong Soo was about to say something when Yao sealed his lips with his own. He could faintly taste himself in the other's eager kiss as he moved to remove the other's own clothing.

_He has managed to hold on to this piece of himself… I wish…_

The soft robes fell from pale skin the colour of peach flesh, and, as Yao kissed down Yong Soo's neck, he thought it to be just a sweet. As he moved down the man's chest, Yong Soo lifted one of Yao's hands to his mouth, kissing the back of the hand, the palm, each finger tip, before take three fingers into his mouth, coating them, making them slick.

With a wet pop, Yong Soo released them and lay himself back on the bed. He spread his legs, silently beckoning Yao nearer to him. He bit his knuckles when he felt Yao slide one finger in, felt it twist and stretch carefully as it made room for another, and another. The fingers inside of him pressed at his walls and at once curled into his prostate. A moan dripped from Yong Soo's lips, a shudder ran through his body.

"Y-Yao~ oh Yao~ Please~!" His hand's flew to Yao's shoulders as he clung to the man, his body shaking. Yao kissed Yong Soo's neck as he lined himself up with his prepped entrance, and bit down softly as he pressed himself in fully. A few tentative rolls of his hips and soon he was thrusting himself deeply into the man moaning beneath him.

"Don't leave me…" Yong Soo whimpered. His body was glistening with sweat and flushed from the movement between himself and Yao.

"I won't Yong Soo. I… Aahh, nmm!" He felt as the other man clenched tightly around his member. Was it his words that brought about such a reaction? Yong Soo held tightly to Yao's shoulders, moving back into every thrust of the other's hips. Yao brought his lips against Yong Soo's, soft tongue and teeth gentle as they brought themselves together.

Yao felt the other cry out into the kiss as something deep inside was struck. The kisses became more needy, more desperate. They just had to be more. The hard, fast thrusts caused Yong Soo a little pain, but brought him over just the same. With a soft cry Yong Soo came, his nails digging into Yao's back. The man hissed as the heat became too much. He emptied himself into the other, whispering the mans name over and over like a mantra until he was spent.

When he pulled out, he noticed tears on Yong Soo's face. He drew the other man into an embrace.

"It isn't fair. It's not fair Nii-nii."

"I know, Yong Soo, I know aru."

**So, there it is. Ano, what I tried to place this to just before the Cold War where China had cut off all official relations with South Korea. International diplomacy wouldn't have been able to keep South Korea safe, so they didn't openly conduct trade. That and Russia supplied most of what Beijing and the rest of China needed, but there were other things that China still had to have and so conducted trade with South Korea none the less. It took a little while, though, for them to build it up. **

**The title is just a sorry excuse of me trying to be witty, so pay it no mind. But please, please, pleasepleasepleaseplease leave me a review on your way out, eh?**

**:D *shot***


End file.
